


Another Chance?

by fairyeyes



Category: Peach Girl
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what Sae did to Momo, how can she give her another chance? Surely it's not because she's giving them pity! ...Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance?

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) Here's my Peach Girl oneshot of how I understood things mended between Sae and Momo. :3 I think I did a good job on this one.

Momo stared at the girl as she slowly picked up the basketball, an angry glare still plastered on her face. Sae then realized that maybe; just maybe, Momo was different from all the other girls.

 _Why is she still around me? Why is she being so nice to me? Is it pity,_  she thought as she felt the other girls’ glares on her.

The two were silent towards one another for the duration of the class. When it was time to change back into their school uniforms, Sae had went to the restroom to do her business. Momo merely nodded, and gave her a small smile.

Sae didn’t see it however.

When she came out, she heard that some girls were still dressing into their uniforms and were gossiping.

They didn’t seem to notice Sae as she went towards her locker, but however she did hear one of the girls call out to Momo.

“Momo, thanks for pairing up with Sae. Then Coach Tanaka would surely pair her up with one of us!” huffed one of the girls.

Sae stopped and listened quietly, still feeling like she could be blown away by the wind any time.

“Yeah! I still you can’t believe you’d be nice to her after all the Hell she put you through. If it were me, I’d ‘accidentally’ throw the ball in her face! Then we’ll know if her nose is fake or not!” said another as she laughed. Sae felt her self-esteem fluctuate even more (as if it wasn’t low to begin with) as she headed towards her own locker which was quite a ways away.

* * *

When school was over, Sae gathered her things and headed out the door when she was stopped by the girls that had thrown the ball against her.

Sae tried to escape, but it was to no avail. They blocked her.

The petite brunette looked down and asked in a soft voice, “Can you please move?”

“No.”

The girl sighed and closed her eyes, knowing what was coming to her.

“Don’t think that Momo partnered up with you because she wanted to. She did out of pity.”

 _You didn’t need to tell me twice. I heard enough_ , she thought as she tried once again to go through the crowd that was forming around them, obviously expecting some more drama to occur.

But the girl grabbed her shoulder and pushed her.

“Don’t think you’re forgiven after what you did!” she stated.

Sae stayed on the ground. She knew if she got up, they’d only push her down again.

_I knew it. I can’t have girls as friends; only as enemies. I’m doomed to a..._

Before the sad girl could finish her thought she heard a slap, she dared to look up to see a very mad Momo. She had slapped the girl who was going to kick her. She felt tears rising and some fall as she realized that Momo  _was_ different.

“Stop it, Erika,” Momo said as everyone gasped at the dramatic turn of events. The girl grabbed her red cheek and growled with anger.

Another girl came into her defense. “Why did you slap her, Momo? We’re only giving that bitch what she deserved! Don’t tell me you forgot what she did to you!”

Momo glared at the other girl. “Because Sae’s my friend.”

Sae audibly gasped. She didn’t know what to think! She didn’t remember what else the other exchanged shouts about because that resounded in her head.

* * *

Sae sat in the nurse’s office, with some bandages on her faces due to some cuts from whence she was pushed. She was shaking in shock that Momo, even after all she put her through, was still willing to be around her.

She willed to be her friend still. Momo walked in and smiled at the girl. She sat next to her and hugged her.

“Are you all right, Sae?” she asked, concern quite obvious behind her voice. Sae slowly wrapped her arms around her and started to sob uncontrollably. Momo merely patted her back as she placed her face on her chest.

The blonde made some hushing sounds as she rubbed her head as she merely cried into her chest.

Sae mumbled something but Momo couldn’t quite understand her.

“What did you say?” she asked gently.

Sae pulled away and cried into the palms of her hands. She glanced up, with tears coming down quite quickly.

Momo placed her hand on her back and patted her.

“I-I said, I’m sorry!” she said, as she cried harder. “I’m sorry for putting you through that hell, Momo!”

Momo smiled at her again. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

Sae shook her head. “N-no! I did mean it!”

The blonde blinked, but she rubbed her shoulders as she cried out.

“How can you be friends with me still, Momo? Even I wouldn’t be friends with me after all I’ve done!”

“It’s because Momo has a good judge of character,” said another voice. Sae opened her eyes and saw Kiley, smiling.

Sae just cried harder and the teenager merely laughed. Momo glared at him and slapped him on the head.

“Don’t say things like that so freely, pumpkin head!”

The tanned girl gave the other a piece of cloth and Sae hastily rubbed her eyes and blew her nose.

She placed the cloth down and stared at the two.

She sniffled and watched as the couple argued about the facts of Momo’s personality. She smiled slightly as she watched the two even though they didn’t notice.

“But are you saying this out of pity, Momo?” Sae asked, still feeling really down. Momo momentarily stopped her quest on squashing the boy with the pillow and turned towards her.

“What makes you say that?”

Sae glanced towards the side. “It’s just that I heard Erika and Sachiko saying thanks for not letting the coach dump me onto them.”

Momo blinked and gave her a confused glance.

“I didn’t partner you out of pity, Sae! They left before I could say otherwise,” she stated as she crossed her arms, glared at nothing in particular, and huffed.

Then Sae smiled.  _I was right. Momo is different then the others._


End file.
